Two Faced Heart
by v03-R.N
Summary: Inside him lies two hearts and two minds. The first half content with what it has now, wishing to move forward with the girl of the present. The other, yearning for the past and the comfort from a girl that is no longer there.
1. Girl in White

Good day to you my would-be reader/s. Officially, this is my fourth work and first fanfic about ZnT. I just happened to watch the Anime on the net and I liked the story so I basically finished all three seasons in under a week (my eyes fucking hurt for like 3 days after that). I've also read a couple of the translated novels (Big Props to the staff of Baka-Tsuki). I wasn't planning to write anytime soon especially since my other fanfics are still not finished, but the plot bunny for this one was just too damn strong! Anyway, this particular chapter takes place after Saito died when he faced the 7 Million/ 700,000/ 70,000 troops of Albion and just before Tifa revives him.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 1**

"LOUISE!!!"

…

…

Floating…

"…"

He was… floating?

His body was suspended in nothing.

It was quiet, a silence so profound that you could probably hear the fall of a pin if there was one. But there was one thing that he could hear… a rhythmic thumping sound that resembled a drum that was being religiously struck calmly by its owner. It took him a while before he realized that it was the beating of his own heart that he was hearing…

This fact surprised him greatly. After having the audacity to face the great army of Albion that numbered in the thousands… he… Saito Hiraga… was supposed to be dead.

His eyelids open, his eyes of sapphire blue gazing at a vast world of white nothingness. He tries to feel his body; he moves his toes, his fingers, and his neck. He was very much alive.

He positions himself upward, his feet finding an invisible ground where in it could support his body. As he regains his footing, he suddenly hears it… the sweet and gentle voice of a young woman calling out to him.

'_Hello there…'_

He turns around and immediately he sees the figure of a youthful female with light auburn-brown hair that stretched down to her neck and eyes that shone like a pair of emerald gems. Her face was as beautiful as the morning calm and she had a smile that was as bright as the welcoming sunrise. Her slender body was clothed in white priestess-like robes that were long enough to be considered modest but was still able to emphasize her womanly curves.

She approaches him slowly, her graceful footsteps barely even making any noise.

"Who… are you?"

'_Let's just say… that I'm someone who likes to watch over you…'_

"Watch over… me?"

She gently nods her head, her sweet smile not fading from her lips.

"Wait!" His eyes widen as he remembers something of great importance. "The Army from Albion! Where are they?! I was surrounded by them… and then..!"

'_It's alright..!'_ she speaks as she reaches for his left hand, her fingers caressing the mark of Gandalfr that symbolized his status as the familiar of a void mage_. 'No one can hurt you here… so there's no need for you to worry.'_

"…"

Her touch was gentle, her voice soothing like the sound of a violin. And just like that she was able to melt all his worries in an instant.

'_Hey, can I ask you a favor?'_

"Umm… yeah… I guess."

'_Would you let me hold you?'_

"Eh!?" he blurts out, his face quickly turning bright red.

For a girl that he had only just met to ask him such a thing, and without a single trace of hesitation or bashfulness, there was no way that he wouldn't feel embarrassed.

"I… err… shouldn't we-…"

'_Won't you let me… even if it's only for a little while?'_

"I… uhh… sure, why not." he nervously grins, still unable to hide his embarrassment.

She needed not to be told twice as her delicate arms immediately slip over his shoulders and behind his neck as she locks him in a warm embrace.

"…"

His heart starts to pound harder as if it were all but ready to jump right out of his chest. The way that she held him… it was different from how the other girls like Siesta, Jessica, or even Princess Henrietta would hold him… an embrace without craving or lust, something that didn't cause him to think of perverted thoughts… It reminded him of those times when his master would, from time to time, hold him tightly in her arms. Though those moments, unfortunately, were brief and very far in-between and would often times (even though he had no idea how and why the same result always came about) lead to him on the receiving end of his master's whip or one of her void spells.

Actually, now that he thought about it, this girl's embrace was warmer compared to that of his master's. The last time that he had ever felt something as warm as this was way back when he was a child, when his dear mother used to cradle him in her arms whenever he felt lonely or scared.

Such a warm embrace… he loved it.

'_Your hair smells like honey and flowers… you must've been very close to your mother.'_

His hands travel around the girl's waist, something within him was urging him to return her embrace. But before he could hold her in his arms, something unexpected happens…

"Wha..!"

His body starts to glow a bright golden hue, his whole being dispersing into a million sparks of light.

"What the heck's happening to me?!!'

'…_The other world is calling you back now.'_

"Calling me back?"

She releases her embrace and gently cups both his cheeks with her hands.

'_Even though it was just for a little while… I'm glad that I was able to see you again… Gandalfr.'_

She smiles at him for one last time before slowly backing away.

"Wait!" he manages to shout even though half of his body had already faded away. "At least tell me your name..!"

And just before he fully leaves that vast world of nothingness… he is able to hear the last word spoken by the girl's lips.

'…_Elizabeth.'_

* * *

Weird start, huh? (Okay, that was more like a prologue). Anyway, if you like it or feel that it'll be an interesting fic then please review. If you don't then… whatever. So RnR please.

**Author's Note:** If you can't visualize what the girl in this chapter looks like then try searching for pics of Sakura from Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle. Oh, and I also intend to put up a fanfic status section in my profile soon (just saying).


	2. Visitation

Good day to you, people who I do not know personally but (hopefully) will read the newest installment of this fanfic of mine. First off, I would like to open my introductions with the following statement…

MANNY PACQUIAO IS A FUCKING BEAST!!!!! Pound4Pound the Best in the WORLD AnD an ALLLL TIMEEEEEEE GREEAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!! YO! FRAUD GAYWEATHER! STOP BITCHIN, TAKE 50/50 at 147 AND STFU! THE PACMAN IS GONNA TAP THAT ASS AND THERES NOTHING THAT YOUR BOYTOY ELLERBE CAN DO TO STOP IT!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!

Okay… that was a tad homeriffic. But still doesn't change the fact that he IS awesome. The Fight against Cotto was awesome and proved two things: (1) Manny's power and speed has indeed transcended the weight divisions (he dropped Miguel Cotto, a guy who's one loss came at the hands of a giant who MAY have used plaster… and he dropped him TWICE!) and (2) That Mo'Fo's got a chin and body of steel!!! The guy took Cotto's punches –the same Miguel Cotto who is one of the Elites of the WW division and among the best body punchers in the game- and Pac didn't even bat an eyelash. He took them bombs like they were frickin marshmallows… MARSHMALLOWS I TELL YA!!! He even Rope-a-Doped the dude… A GUY WHO WAS A FORMER FLYWEIGHT FUCKING ROPE-A-DOPED AN ELITE WW CHAMPION!!! THAT IS SOME CRAZY SHIT!!!

Ok… sorry. That kinda got outta hand. So before I go down the deep end, I give you Chapter 2 which takes place at the end of Season 3.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 2**

'YOU PERVERTED DOG!!!'

A high screech echoed throughout the open grounds of the Tristain Magic Academy that was immediately followed by a successive series of explosions. One who was not versed with the daily occurrences of this particular school would've immediately mistaken the chaos as some sort of enemy attack, but the students with their slick robes and white clothes thought nothing of the ruckus. Some of them even yawned out of boredom as they beheld the usual scene of a young man with unkempt black hair and sapphire blue eyes as he ran for dear life while being chased by a young female with bubblegum pink hair. Her eyes of the same pink hue burned with rage as she waved the small wand in her hand wildly.

'COME BACK HERE YOU STUPID DOG AND RECEIVE YOUR PUNISHMENT!!!' she shouts as another blast is emitted from the tip of her wand and nearly engulfs its prey in its wake.

"It's a misunderstanding!!! Louise!!!" he croaks as he evades yet another spell from his irate master.

'So those two are at it again, huh?' the female blonde with twirled locks comments as she looks out the window of her room. 'Aren't they bored yet, doing the same routine everyd-… Eh!!!'

Her eyes narrow as she glares at her equally blonde-haired lover as he flirted (yet again) with another girl.

'Guiche..!' she whispered through gritted teeth.

The male in mention seemed to have felt his blonde mistress's murderous aura as his body suddenly stiffens like a rock. He quickly bids his new acquaintance farewell as he makes his way inside the school building.

'Such an ominous feeling… Maybe I should postpone my meeting with Montmorency this afternoon..?' he says to himself, unaware that his fate had already been sealed. As he continues his stroll, the wall beside him suddenly burst forming a gigantic hole in its frame.

'What insolence is this! Who dares attack Guiche de Gramont so reckless-..!'

But before he could finish his sentence, he had already been cast aside by the desperate young man from before.

"Sorry Guiche!' he apologizes as he momentarily glances back at the fallen blonde.

'COME BACK HERE YOU DOG!!!' the pink-haired girl that had been chasing the wary male suddenly appears from out of the hole and accidentally jumps on Guiche's back.

'T-This is… definitely an omen.' the blonde playboy whispers before finally losing his consciousness.

As for the two youths who were still playing their little game of cat and mouse…

"Crap! I have to hide somewhere!" the boy with unkempt black hair thought to himself as he evades a few more explosive barrages from his master.

Luckily for him, the dust and debris from the magical attacks formed a temporary smoke screen that did not quickly dissipate due to the fact that they were indoors. Taking advantage of this opportunity given to him by heaven to prolong his own life, he immediately jumps out another window. As he lands on the green grass of the school grounds, he spots the small cottage that belonged to Mr. Colbert, a man whom he trusted and respected very much.

'WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU STUPID DOG!!!' he hears his master's voice echoing from inside the school building where he had just leapt from.

Sensing that danger was surely coming, he makes a run for it and barges inside the small cottage.

'Saito-kun?' a man with a shiny bald head and who was wearing a pair of rather small spectacles said, surprised by the sudden entry of his unexpected guest.

The youth named Saito quickly puts his index finger in front of his lips as a way of telling the bald-headed older male to keep the noise at the minimum.

At first the older male was puzzled by the young man's actions, but after hearing the irate and very angry shouts from the pink-haired mage outside, he immediately understood this young man's dilemma.

'Oh, I see.' he smiles a bit before returning his gaze towards the book in his hand.

A couple of minutes pass by before Saito hears his master's voice slowly fade into the background. He lets out a sigh of relief, believing that he had dodged his master's wrath, albeit temporarily.

"I'm saved…" he whispers to himself. "Thanks Colbert-sensei."

'There's no need to thank me.' the bald man replied. 'So why were you running from Miss Valliere this time?'

"Oh, about that… Well, Louise saw my head sandwiched between Tifa's breasts who tripped over me by accident."

'Did you try explaining the situation to her?'

"Of course I did, Colbert-sensei. But she wouldn't have any of it and just started casting her magic at me. That girl is really unreasonable sometimes… wait, make that most of the time!"

'Well, you should at least be used to it by now.'

"Yeah, I guess." Saito sighed once again as he hangs his head. "But after all this time, you'd think that she'd at least cut me a little slack."

'Well don't worry. I'm sure that you two will be able to work it out… eventually.'

"Hey, Colbert-sensei, can I stay here for a while? At least until Louise cools down a bit."

'Of course.' he answers as he flips a page from the book that he held.

"That book, it looks like you're really into reading it." Saito comments.

'Oh, this? It's actually a thesis that I and some colleagues of mine made for our final year in the academy. Recently, I've been spending most of my time doing maintenance on the Ostrant but I decided to visit this place today since I've been away for so long and haven't entered here for a while now. I saw this book at the corner of my eye while I was looking around and it made me feel nostalgic.'

"Colbert-sensei, that thesis of yours… What was it about?"

'Oh, nothing really.' Mr. Colbert said dismissively. 'Just some crazy theory about souls and the elements.'

"Can you tell me about it?" Saito requested eagerly.

'If you really want to hear it then… Saito-kun, have you ever heard of reincarnation?'

"Reincarnation… Yeah, I've heard about it back in my world but I don't really believe in it that much." he replied. "What about it?"

'My colleagues and I came up with a theory that almost eighty percent of the people in this world have actually undergone the process of reincarnation. When a person dies, his soul wanders around the physical realm for a while until they find a vacant human vessel that has yet to be born.'

"Colbert-sensei…" Saito interrupted. "Not to be rude but that theory of yours is kinda hard to believe, even for me. And besides, what's the point of making a thesis about something like that?"

Mr. Colbert slightly smirked; it seemed as if he had expected his guest to have doubts which was probably justified.

'Our professor actually thought we were joking when we made our proposal. I even thought that he was going to kick us out when we told him that we were serious. Anyway, to answer your question, we wanted to explain the reason why void mages are such a rarity.'

"Eh?"

'You see, according to our theory, mages are the product of souls who were able to inhabit an empty vessel or unborn child if you will of a pregnant mother whose bloodline is tied with one of the four elements.'

"You mean aristocrats?"

'Yes.' Mr. Colbert answers, glad that his lone listener was following his ramblings. 'This also explains why plebeians are unable to do magic.'

"But what does that have to do with void mages?"

'Like I said before, only eighty percent of all the souls in the world are reincarnated. However, the other twenty percent are basically new souls that spring forth from within this world's essence. Most of those souls usually undergo the same process as the reincarnated ones, but on some occasions they do not fully relinquish their ties with the world's essence. And if they were to join a bloodline of mages that bloodline acts as a sort of catalyst, so instead of inheriting the usual ties with one of the four elements, the resulting process creates a void mage.'

"Okay, a little complicated but I think I understand most of it." he tells the bald-headed adult. "But that still doesn't explain anything. I mean, even if you're right given enough time then shouldn't there be a boat load of void mages right now?"

'That's where the interesting part comes in.' Mr. Colbert declares with a smirk on his face. 'As I said before, this souls remain connected with the world's essence so when their physical bodies die, instead of being reincarnated they return to this world's essence.'

"That's a pretty weird theory you have there Colbert-sensei."

The older male chuckles briefly. 'Well, that's-..!'

He stops at mid sentence; his eyes that hid behind his small glasses grew wide with fright as he sees a very menacing figure standing behind his young friend. The new arrivals bubblegum pink hair swaying like wildfire as her equally pink eyes burned with even deeper intensity… both signs pointing to a surely unpleasant ending.

The black-haired youth, being naïve as he is, looked rather amused by the adult's frightened expression, still unaware of the danger that lurked just behind him.

"Colbert-sensei, what's with the face? It's like you've just seen a ghost or something." He says with a slight laugh. But his smile quickly melted like ice thrown into an inferno when he hears the voice of the one person who he feared in this strange world.

'Thank you for all the trouble you've caused me, dog.'

His head slowly cranks to the side like a mannequin, almost unwilling to look at the owner of the voice that he had just heard.

"L-L-Lo-Louise!!!" he stutters as his eyes finally look upon his pink haired master as she grasped her wand like an axe that was about to be used for an execution.

'There's nowhere left for you to run so I do hope you've prepared yourself for what's coming next.'

"W-W-Wait! Hold up! Let me explain!!!"

But his words would fall on deaf ears as the next thing he sees is a flash of light… followed by an explosion… and an unbelievable amount of pain…

* * *

"Damn, what a screwed up day!" he rants to himself, his back perfectly molded against the grass of the earth as his fingers graze the bruises on his cheek. In front of him was the massive wooden airship, Mr. Colbert's most prized creation, the Ostrant. "I swear, that girl's gonna end up killing me one day if she doesn't start easing up on me."

As he readies himself to resume his rest, a rather unfamiliar voice disturbs his peace.

'Pardon me for noticing, but you look rather roughed up.'

"Huh?"

His eyes look up, deviating his sight from the airship as they see the face of someone who he had never met before, a young man with pale blonde-hair and eyes like ocean blue gems. He sits up and straightens himself as he tries to discern the peculiar features that this stranger showcased. For one, he looked rather sickly. His body was very thin and looked quite fragile. The man was a good two inches taller than him and his clothes of white silk looked rather expensive (though he had never seen anyone from this world wearing anything that resembled it) and was an obvious sign that he was an aristocrat.

"Err… Who are you? I haven't seen you here before."

'Oh, me?' the blonde stranger smiles, a friendly gesture that for some reason made the black-haired youth at ease with this person. 'I'm no one… I'm just a visitor here.'

"Visitor?"

'Yes. I came to see an old friend of mine… but it turns out that he hasn't woken up yet.'

"Wow, you're friend's pretty lazy to still be sleeping at this hour."

'I guess you could say that…' he looks up at the airship that lay before the both of them. "But I'm still glad that I came here since I was able to see that.'

"You mean the Ostrant?"

'Yes.' the stranger replies. 'I've heard about it before, but this is the first time that I'm able to see it with my own eyes. It truly is an incredible piece of machinery.'

"Yup, you can say that again." Saito whole-heartedly agrees.

'Whoever made this is definitely a genius.'

"Well, I did help Colbert-sensei in my own way but he is most definitely a genius. Hey, if you want then I could introduce you to the person who made the Ostrant." he invites the stranger as he turns to see his answer. "What do you thi-..! Huh?"

To his surprise, the blonde stranger was nowhere to be found. His eyes look around to see where his new acquaintance had gone but there was not a person anywhere near him.

"What the..? Was I hallucinating?"

As his sight continues to survey the area, his eyes suddenly see a black-haired beauty walking out of one of the stone buildings, a young maid whom he was quite familiar with.

"Hey. Siesta!" he calls out to the girl that was currently carrying a rather large wooden basin in her arms.

'Oh, it's you Saito-san.'

She hurriedly approaches the male that was now standing on his feet.

'Oh my, what happened to your face?' she worriedly comments as she notices the small bruises on his cheek. 'Did Miss Valliere do this to you Saito-san?!'

"Well you know how much of a hot-head Louise can be."

'If you want I could get some medicine from the kitchen.'

"No, never mind that. I'm a quick healer so there's no need for you to worry."

He stares at the girl named Siesta and as he did he felt his heart beat a little faster. Looking at her now, her body tightly embraced by her usual maid uniform which instantly reminded him of those waitresses back home that cosplayed as maids. Drops of sweat tracing her slender neck, and her great chest emphasized even more as they were anchored by the edge of the wooden basin that she carried. Those supple breasts that made his fingers tingle and filled his head with such lustful thoughts… How thankful he was that Louise couldn't read minds.

'And just what are you drooling at, dog…'

"Eh..!"

He suddenly feels a cold sweat run down his back as he hears his master's menacing voice once again.

'I guess you're earlier punishment wasn't good enough..!'

"Wait, it's not what you think! We were just talking! I swear!!!"

'STUPID DOG!!!'

* * *

'I'm guessing those two are at it again.' an old man with long white hair and an equally long beard says to himself as he hears a loud explosion outside.

He continues to write on the old parchment that lay on the top of his desk, not giving the chaos outside much attention.

'Ah, to be young again. If I were only 30 years younger I'd-..!'

A sudden breeze suddenly enters his room. He feels a cold chill pass him by as his hand ceases its work. The old one's senses quickly sharpen like an animal trying to feel the presence of a predator in hiding. He stands from his seat and cautiously grips his staff that hanged at the side of his desk. A moment of silence follows before he quickly points his staff to the far left corner of his room as a bolt of lightning shoots out from its tip. His spell instantly hits a cloaked figure that had suddenly appeared from out of nowhere, the unwelcome visitor's face hidden under a hood that obscured this being's facial features.

Though the spell had hit its mark and continued to drape this stranger in streaks of lightning, its target did not show any signs of pain or discomfort. After awhile, as if finally growing bored, the cloaked figure easily disperses the lightning as if it were nothing.

His guest starts to speak…

'**You are Headmaster Osmond… I presume.'** the voice of the hooded one was rather deep. There was no doubt that it belonged to a man.

'Yes.' the old man answers. 'And I do not appreciate people coming to my office unannounced… On the other hand, if you were a young maiden then I would've made an exception… but since you're not…'

The hooded male pays little attention to Headmaster Osmond's words and nonchalantly flicks his hand, and at the same time the old man's staff quickly flies off his hand. Before he could recover, his mysterious enemy touches the wall closest to him and to the Headmaster's surprise a cold aura starts to seep out from his hand. Within seconds, the cold had completely taken over the entire room, coating it in freezing ice. Even old Osmond himself feels his body quickly stiffening as the cold begins to crawl up his leg and onto his upper extremities.

'M-Montsognir…' he whispers, his breath misting before him. 'W-Warn the o-others..!'

Quickly, a white mouse leaps out from one of his sleeves before scurrying out of one of the open windows.

As he sees his loyal familiar safely escape, he looks toward his rather powerful attacker.

'W-Why… Why d-did you c-come here?!' he speaks, his lips quivering because of the cold.

As the old headmaster's body is finally encased in freezing ice, the hooded figure finally deems it appropriate to answer the query that was asked of him.

'**I came here… to visit an old friend.'**

* * *

So what you guys think? Anyway, I (again) won't be able to update this anytime soon being that I still have to work on the Final Chapter of my other Fanfic, Dreams of an Angel (it's a crossover fic between Ranma1/2 and FF7, if you're interested then go check it out). Be that as it may, comments and suggestions will be GREATLY appreciated, so RnR please.


End file.
